yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 007
"Attack from the Deep", known as "Sea God Leviathan" in the Japanese version, is the seventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 30, 2000 and in the United States on November 10, 2001. Summary Joey celebrates his two Star Chips. Téa wonders if there's a time limit on how long he gets to crow, but Tristan tells her to cut him some slack, asking did she ever believe Joey would actually beat Mai in a Duel? Yugi says he knew Joey could do it, and tells Joey he's proud of him. Joey's stomach starts to growl, and he asks if any of the others brought any food with them. Finding out no one did, Joey wonders, how will they get through the rest of the competition with nothing to eat? Téa starts to freak out, saying they'd better do something fast, saying that she's got to have her five basic food groups. (In the Japanese version, Anzu ticks off the tournament organizers for not providing food for the participants.) Tristan says he's got it covered, but in fact all he's brought is an outdoor survival guide. Tristan says it lists all the roots and berries they can eat. No one's impressed. But then Joey smells something cooking, and takes off. Téa thinks Joey's hallucinating, but Tristan reminds them it wasn't Joey's brain that beat Mai, it was his nose. They all follow Joey. At the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, they find three fish cooking over a fire. Joey rushes to dig in, saying they should eat first and ask questions later. (In the Japanese version, Jounouchi says the gods laid that food there for them to eat.) Téa protests, and Tristan says some people have no self-control. Then he takes off after Joey. Soon they're all sitting around the fire, while Joey and Tristan prepare to dig in, calling out, "Feeding frenzy!". (In the Japanese version, they say itadakimasu, a typical statement made before eating.) But before they can take a bite, the catcher of the fish rises up out of the sea, telling the fish thieves to enjoy themselves, this is their last meal. How dare they eat his fish! But as he rails at them, a wave washes over the rocks and sweeps him away. Joey's wondering if they can eat now, when a hand rises over the rocks. The fisherman stalks over to them, and Joey tries to calm him down, but he goes on telling them off, shaking his fist. Yugi notices his dueling glove, and realizes it's Mako Tsunami, the top-ranked ocean duelist. (In the Japanese version, Yugi says that Kajiki came in third in the national championships.) He asks who they are, insisting he's not a "freaky fish guy," as Joey says (In the Japanese version, Jounouchi says Kajiki's a drifter), even as an octopus crawls over the top of his head. Téa giggles, telling him he's got company, and he snatches the creature off his head and flings it into the sea, to Joey and Tristan's dismay, they'd have liked to eat it. Mako can't believe those two are here as duelists. Yugi introduces himself, apologizing about Mako's fish, and Mako is delighted to meet the duelist who beat Seto Kaiba. He says it will be his honor to duel Yugi, and invites him and his friends to join him for a meal, which they happily do. But as they enjoy the fish, Mako smiles to himself. When they're finished, the happy crew ask Mako how he learned to cook like that. Mako tells them that he's had to fend for himself since he was a tadpole. His father taught him how to fish and cook. Yugi asks him what brings him to the competition, and he says that his dream is to win enough money to buy his own boat. (In the Japanese version, Kajiki says once he wins the competition and buys himself a great boat, he'll catch fish like they've never seen before. Yugi asks if he's really going to buy a boat, and he says he'd like to get one of the newer models, so he can go back out to sea. Then every day will be big-catch day.) They thank him for the meal, and start to leave, but he stops them by throwing his harpoon to land at a frightened Yugi's feet. He treated them to dinner, he says, now perhaps they'll honor him with a Duel. Joey thinks he's nuts. Mako says he's not, but he is an expert fisherman, and they've taken his bait. He laid out his fish and lured these three right in. But he never expected to catch Yugi Mutou. Joey tells Yugi to forget this crazy chicken of the sea. And Tristan wonders if they can't just give the guy back a few fish. Mako says a Duel against Yugi would be a true test. Yugi's Puzzle activates, and Yami Yugi takes over. (By now, in the Japanese version, they don't show the whole transformation when Yugi's puzzle goes off and the spirit comes out to Duel—all we see is Yami Yugi appearing in a cone of light. But the US version continues to add back the entire sequence of the puzzle turning, Yugi's hair flying up, the magic circle spinning under a cone of light, and then Yami appearing.) Yugi accepts Mako's challenge. A Dueling arena rises up out of the sea, its playing field half land, half sea. They each wager two stars, and Mako thinks that finally he's met an adversary of real merit. Mako's monster remain hidden under water. Yugi's a bit thrown by having to duel against monsters he can't see. How can he know which monster to play when he can't see what he's fighting? When Yugi plays "Full Moon" to power up "Silver Fang", the Full Moon also causes the sea levels to rise. Mako continues to flood the field with the help of "Kairyu-Shin". All men give pause before the savage power of the mighty ocean, Mako says. Even the greatest of fishermen. Yugi realizes Mako is talking of his father, and Mako says his father was a great fisherman, who taught him his love of the sea—until one day, the sea took him. (In the Japanese version, Kajiki says that now the fear of the sea is written all over Yugi's face, just as it once was on his. Yugi asks what he means, and Kajiki says his father was the best fisherman in their village, but he lost him to the sea.) Mako says he used to love going out to sea with his father, just the two of them on their boat. In flashback, Mako's father looks out over the waves and tells little Mako there's a storm blowing in. Suddenly, Mako recounts, the calm, friendly sea turned into a raging maelstrom, pitching their boat as if it were a toy. Mako's father tied him to the mast to keep him on the boat, but a huge wave swept his father out to sea. Mako is convinced his father is still alive, and is determined to buy a boat so he can search the Seven Seas until he finds him. (In the Japanese version, Kajiki says that after the storm, the boat had drifted back to shore, but his father was nowhere to be seen. Now, he has to take his father's place, and battle against the sea himself. Someday, he'll become the country's greatest fisherman, one who won't lose to any seas, no matter how rough. But he needs a boat for that—that's why he can't let himself lose.) Yugi understands Mako's determination, and now Joey and the others also see that Mako is fighting for someone other than himself. Yugi eventually gets his "Giant Soldier of Stone" to attack the Moon. Once the Moon is destroyed, the field is dried up and Yugi uses "Curse of Dragon" combined with "Burning Land" to destroy Mako's monsters and reduce his Life Points to 0, winning the Duel. Mako's disappointed, but accepts defeat gracefully, telling Yugi that destroying his own Moon was a brilliant and unexpected move. He laughs, saying it was a grand Duel, and Yugi tells him the Duel was not easily won. Mako's down to one Star Chip, but he intends to start over again. He and Yugi shake hands and part as friends, then Mako leaps back into the sea and swims away to catch some more fish. Tristan says he wishes Mako would bring them some more fish, but Yugi points out they'd have to Duel him again. The four friends walk away together. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Mako Tsunami Monsters compatible with Ocean or Desert receive a 30% Field Power Bonus. This includes Aqua, Dinosaur, Fish, Rock, Sea Serpent, Thunder and Zombie-Type monsters. Turn 1: Mako Mako Normal Summons "Fiend Kraken" (1200 → 1560/1400 → 1820) in Attack Position. "Fiend Kraken" then hides underneath the sea area of the Dueling Arena. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Horn Imp" (1300/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Mako "Fiend Kraken" attacks and destroys "Horn Imp" (Yugi: 2000 → 1740 LP). Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Feral Imp" (1300/1400) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Mako Mako draws. He then Sets "Jellyfish". Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then activates "Horn of the Unicorn", equipping it to "Feral Imp" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 700 ("Feral Imp": 1300 → 2000/1400 → 2100). Yugi then switches "Feral Imp" into Attack Position. "Feral Imp" attacks Mako's Set "Jellyfish" (1200 → 1560/1500 → 1950). Due to the effect of "Jellyfish", it is not destroyed as it can absorb electrical attacks. Turn 7: Mako "Fiend Kraken" attacks "Feral Imp". Because "Feral Imp" is battling a monster with a Field Power Bonus, the effect of "Horn of the Unicorn" is negated ("Feral Imp": 2000 → 1300/2100 → 1400). "Fiend Kraken" destroys "Feral Imp" (Yugi: 1740 → 1480 LP). Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Silver Fang" (1200/800) in Defense Position. He then activates "Full Moon", increasing the ATK and DEF of "Silver Fang" by 300 ("Silver Fang" 1200 → 1500/800 → 1100). Turn 9: Mako Mako draws. He then Normal Summons "Kairyu-Shin" (1800 → 2340/1500 → 1950) in Attack Position. "Kairyu-Shin" attacks and destroys "Silver Fang". A tidal wave occurs during the attack, reducing the Desert part of the field to 5%. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300 → 1690/2000 → 2600) in Defense Position. Turn 11: Mako Mako draws. He then Normal Summons "Great White Terror" (1500 → 1950/1200 → 1560) in Attack Position. Mako's monsters surround "Giant Soldier of Stone". Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then switches "Giant Soldier of Stone" to Attack Position. "Giant Soldier of Stone attacks "Full Moon", causing the tide to reverse and the water to recede ("Fiend Kraken": 1560 → 1200/1820 → 1400, "Jellyfish": 1560 → 1200/1950 → 1500, "Kairyu-Shin": 2340 → 1800/1950 → 1500, "Great White Terror": 1950 → 1500/1560 → 1200). Yugi then Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Burning Land" to allow "Curse of Dragon" to attack all monsters Mako controls once each. "Curse of Dragon" then attacks and destroys all of Mako's monsters (Mako: 2000 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * The text on Tristan's survival book is erased in the dub. * A close up of a fish wriggling on Mako's harpoon is cut from the dub. * In the Japanese version, when Yami comes out of the puzzle, he is seen in the cone of light. In the dub, the whole transformation sequence is added. * Yugi has more land in the dub. * The sequence showing the storm clouds moving in is reversed in the US version. * The background for Mako's "Great White Terror" is changed in the dub. * Mako's "Great White Terror" card has 1500 ATK in the Japanese version. In the dub, it has 1600 ATK. Errors * In the dub, when "Horn Imp" is played, the Japanese card can be seen in the last frame before cutting to its summoning. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.